The Reign Of Chaos
by Chaos359
Summary: My first ever fic about a wrestler named Chaos that comes to the WWF and tries to make his way to the top. Please R&R!!
1. The First Appearance

OK, This is my first fan fic so don't just hate it straight away…It will get better

OK, This is my first fan fic so don't just hate it straight away…It will get better. Hopefully.

****

Disclaimer- OK I don't own anyone in this fan fic except from Chaos. The WWF owns all the rest.

****

The Reign of Chaos

****

Chapter 1- The First Appearance

A new wrestler stood just before the curtain nervously. He wasn't very tall and not very wrestler-like either. He wore a pair of blue jeans, cut off at the knees, and a pair of black boots. He had borrowed a pair of black kneepads from Stone Cold Steve Austin and he was currently tightening them. He heard the announcer shout into the microphone and looked up immediately and peered through the curtain.

"Your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental champion…Triple H!"

HHH was known as one of the biggest heels in the business and after he aligned himself with Vince McMahon and Stone Cold Steve Austin, he became more powerful and dominant in the federation. He had just beat Jeff Hardy to win back the Intercontinental championship, the second greatest prize in the game, after Jeff pulled a major upset six weeks before. Jeff had been very successful as champion until Vince had announced that he would be facing The Game (As Triple H liked to be known). Suddenly a new music hit the P.A. system and the man behind the curtain realised this was the moment he had been waiting for, for years. He was finally going to make his first ever WWF appearance and who better to start with than The Game, Triple H? The man behind the curtain picked up a steel pipe then pushed his way through the curtain as fans leaped to their feet and camera flashes began to blind anyone that looked into the crowd. The unknown man walked down the ramp confidently with a smile on his face as Triple H watched him confused. The man slid into the ring and stood eye to eye with Triple H, something that most wrestlers will never do in their careers. The man was the first to move and he hit HHH with a hard right hand knocking The Game back. The Game retaliated with a hard right hand of his own knocking the newcomer to the mat. The newcomer got straight back to his feet though and whipped HHH off the ropes. As HHH rebounded off them, the unknown man leaped at him with a lunging spear knocking Triple H down. HHH was down long enough for the unknown man to step between the ropes then launch himself onto the ropes and perform a springboard shooting star press, a very impressive move only able to be pulled off by the most agile people in the business. The newcomer then said something to Triple H and picked up his steel pipe and left through the crowd as his music played and the fans roared with excitement. 

That was the only time the newcomer would be seen for another month and a half. That Raw had been on the 15th is May 2001. It was the 24th of June before the mystery man would be seen again. Triple H had got to the final of The King of the Ring. He would be facing 'The One' Billy Gunn. Both former teammates, they had a good rivalry going at the moment. The event had been good so far with some great matches leading to new champions and rivalries. The next match was before the main event though and this was going to be as good as or even better than the main event. This match had a lot more depth to it than the Chris Benoit Vs Stone Cold Steve Austin for the Heavyweight title match which would follow this one. The crowd were already full of excitement from all the matches earlier in the night and every fan leaped to their feet as Billy Gunn's music hit and 'The One' walked out from the back. He tagged a few fans hands then rolled into the ring and held his arms above his head to receive a huge cheer from the crowd. Suddenly the arena plunged into darkness and The Game's music hit. He walked out from the back with Stephanie McMahon, the boss's daughter and Triple H's wife, by his side. They walked down the ramp as the fans booed. The Game walked around the ring and took a drink from his bottle of water as he always does before climbing onto the ring apron and facing the crowd. He took his IC title in his hand and raised his arms up spitting water up into the air. He then climbed through the ropes as the lights came back on and stood on the second turnbuckle and did the same except without the water. He then stepped off the turnbuckle and handed his belt to the referee who handed it out to the Timekeeper. The bell rung and both men went at each other with everything they had. They exchanged blows for a few seconds before Billy Gunn got the upper hand with a kick to the gut. Billy then swung Triple H into the corner and stood in the corner opposite him. Billy ran at HHH and leaped for his usual splash but HHH moved and 'The One' crashed into the turnbuckle. HHH then rolled Gunn up but only got a two count. HHH got to his feet and started arguing with the referee, Earl Hebner. HHH pushed him back and Hebner fell into the turnbuckle. Hebner rubbed the back of his neck then got back to officiating the match. HHH had 'The One' back up and was laying into him with hard right hands. HHH threw Billy over the top rope and Bill landed arm first onto the mats on the outside. There was a snap and Billy started yelling in pain. The ref was quick to slide out the ring and see what was wrong. He called for the bell and EMT's ran down the ramp with a stretcher. Triple H jumped out the ring though and pushed everyone to the side. He threw 'The One' back in the ring and rolled in after him. Triple H picked him up and swung him off the ropes. As Billy rebounded, Triple H hit him with a big knee knocking Bill back down to the mat. Triple H then slid out the ring for a chair. He got back in the ring and put the chair around Billy's arm. Triple H then began to stomp on the chair each time causing there to be snap as Billy Gunn's arm was crushed beneath the steel. Triple H then took the chair off Billy's arm and dragged Billy to his feet. Billy stumbles back the stumbles forward again toward HHH. The Game hit 'The One' straight between the eyes with the chair busting Billy wide open. Blood ran down his head as Triple H picked him up yet again. Triple H kicked Billy in the gut and put his head between his legs for the Pedigree. He was locking up his arms when suddenly there was an explosion on the stage. The same music that was heard a month and a half ago begins to play again and Triple H drops Billy and signals at the curtain for someone to come through. No one comes though and Triple H begins to become restless. He picks up the chair and stands ready. Suddenly there is a cheer from a section of the fans and Triple H turns to see the same mystery man slide into the ring. Triple H runs at him with the chair but the unknown man just dropkicks it back into the face of The Game. HHH stumbles back dropping the chair as the man stalks him. Triple H comes to his senses and kicks the man in the gut. He grabs him for the Pedigree and is about to deliver it when the mystery man breaks the arm hold and grabs Triple H's legs causing Triple H to fall back. The mystery man then pulls The Game's legs apart and low blows him. Triple H rolls in pain as the mystery man challenges Triple H to get up. The Game eventually does and he turns to receive a superkick from the agile mystery man. The mystery man then climbs between the ropes and stands on the apron. He looks at the fallen Triple H then catapults himself onto the top rope and springboards off it. He does a backflip in mid air and lands in a splash on Triple H. The mystery man then gets to his feet and is quick to slide out the ring as there is a smash of glass and Stone Cold comes running from the back. The unknown man circles the ring as Austin slides in. The mystery man then points at Austin and shouts "You're next" at him. Austin helps up Triple H as the event goes to a break. 


	2. The Debut Match

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this fan fic except from Chaos

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this fan fic except from Chaos. The WWF owns all the rest.

****

The Reign Of Chaos

Chapter 2- The Debut Match

The next night at Raw, Austin and Triple H come to the ring with revenge on their minds. Triple H calls out the mystery man but he doesn't appear. Instead Shane McMahon comes out and begins to speak.

Shane: Now, Triple H, I believe you have met the newest wrestler in WWF. His name is Chaos. He is one tough son of a bitch. You've already saw him take apart you.

HHH: Shane, You just tell Chaos that later on he has a match against me and Austin…Two on one.

This causes the crowd to boo until suddenly there is an explosion on the stage and Linchpin by Fear Factory hits. Chaos walks out from the back in his usual attire. He has a mic in his hand and a steel pipe in the other. He begins to speak in a Scottish accent.

Chaos: Did I just hear my name? You two jackasses want me in a match? You got it…But it's gonna be No Holds Barred. 

Chaos then walks to the back as Raw goes to a commercial. As Raw comes back, Vince McMahon walks up to Chaos who is talking to The Hardy Boyz. The Hardyz leave as Vince walks over.

Vince: You're career is going to be over before it has started. Austin and HHH are going to take you apart.

Chaos: Whatever you say Vince. If you think your two little boys can stop me then you'll need to re think it. There isn't anyone in this fed who can stop the new reign of Chaos. 

Vince: I am Vince McMahon…I can stop the 'reign of Chaos' by stopping your career. You've just made a very powerful enemy.

Chaos: Powerful enemy? Vince….I think you will find that I am a true powerful enemy and with Shane behind me then your little run as 'Boss' is over.

Chaos walks away as Vince looks angry. The camera then goes to more matches until later on in the night when Austin and Triple H are discussing their game plan. They say something, agree on it then pick up a weapon each. Austin picks a steel chair while Triple H takes his favourite weapon…A sledgehammer. They walk off as the camera goes to its final match. Triple H's music hits and he walks out from the back with sledgehammer in hand. 

"Making his way to the ring, he weighs in at 246 pounds…From Greenwich, Connecticut…He is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental champion…TRIPLE H!"

The Game just slides into the ring and waits as the glass smash echoes around the arena and Austin walks out with the steel chair in his grasp. 

"And his partner weighing in at 252 pounds…From Victoria, Texas…He is the World Wrestling Federation Champion…STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!"

He walks down the aisle and rolls into the ring but he also stands watching as the arena falls silent. Suddenly there is an explosion on the stage and the crowd go wild. Linchpin begins to play and Chaos walks out from the back with no weapon in his hand. 

"And their opponent…Weighing in at 225 pounds…From Edinburgh, Scotland…CHAOS!

He walks down the ramp and stands next to the ring steps as the music stops. A smile grows on Chaos' face and he walks up the ring steps. He gets onto the apron and is about to step through the ropes when he suddenly stops and looks up. He jumps off the apron and walks around the ring to the announcers desk. He picks up a steel chair and throws it into the ring. It lands with a crash as Chaos throws another one in. This one bounces off Triple H's leg and HHH goes irate. He runs to the ropes and slides under them. He runs at Chaos and goes to clothesline him but Chaos ducks and grabs Triple H in a neckbreaker. He drops to the mats and releases HHH's neck then gets to his feet. The Game holds his neck in pain as Chaos slides into the ring. Stone Cold looks a hole through Chaos with his blue eyes. Chaos just stands calmly as Austin drops the chair. Both men walk up to each other and look straight into each other's eyes and begin talking trash. Triple H slides back into the ring behind Chaos and Austin keeps Chaos' attention as Triple H picks up a steel chair. HHH swings the chair up and is about to bring it down on Chaos' head when Chaos side steps and Triple H drives the chair into Austin's head. Austin falls to the ground spilling blood all over the mat as Chaos begins to throw punches at HHH backing him into a corner. Chaos then grabs the top rope for leverage and begins to deliver hard boots into The Game's gut. Triple H slowly begins to slide down to the mat and eventually he is sitting on the mat. Chaos backs off a few steps then leaps forward and delivers a front dropkick straight into The Game's face. Chaos gets back to his feet and picks up a steel chair. He manages to fit it between the turnbuckles blocking Triple H from getting out. Chaos then picks up Austin and whips him into the corner. Austin goes knee first into the chair knocking it into Triple H's face. As Austin stumbles back, Chaos runs up behind him and bulldog's him. Austin lies on the mat as Chaos picks up Triple H's sledgehammer. He turns it in his hands looking straight into the gleam of the metal. Chaos very slowly grabs the handle with one hand so the hammer is facing downwards. He then puts a hand on the end and walks over to the corner. He lines up then drives the sledgehammer straight into the steel chair knocking it back into Triple H's face again and denting the chair right in. Chaos then grabs the chair and rips it away from the ropes. He throws the chair to the outside and grips the sledgehammer in the normal way. He tightens his grip on it then waits for The Game to get up. HHH pulls himself to his feet using the ropes and he begins to walk forward. Chaos is about to drive the sledgehammer straight into Triple H's skull when Austin grabs it and pulls it out of Chaos' hands. Chaos turns round and Austin boots him in the stomach and delivers the Stone Cold Stunner. Chaos falls back and lies motionless as Triple H falls over him for the pin…1-2-Somehow Chaos gets his shoulder up. Triple H can't believe it and begins to argue with the ref. Austin picks up Chaos and he swings him off the ropes. Triple H steps in and grabs Chaos' head and drives his face into his knee. Chaos falls back grasping his nose, which is now bleeding heavily. Triple H and Austin each pick up a chair and as Chaos gets to his feet they each swing a chair at the sides of his head. They collide with his skull, which makes a sickening thud and he falls to the mat unconscious. Both men throw the chairs down and Austin is about to go for the pin when Triple H stops him. Austin looks at him confused and Triple H picks up the sledgehammer smiling. Austin gets a sadistic smile from ear to ear and he lifts Chaos up. Chaos is still out from the double chair shot and Austin whips him towards Triple H. The Game cracks the sledgehammer into Chaos' head busting him wide open. Chaos lies on the mat as Triple H tells Austin to lift him again. Austin obeys and he lifts up Chaos. Austin swings Chaos again and Triple H again cracks the sledgehammer off his skull. Austin lifts Chaos up again and is about to whip him but the lights dim out and green spotlights flood the arena. Austin drops Chaos who slumps to the mat and Triple H and Austin look at the titantron. Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson begins to play and both men get ready to attack whoever comes out. Suddenly someone jumps over the barrier nearest the ring announcers table and slides into the ring and picks up a chair. He hits HHH in the back of the head and as Austin turns round, he hits him between the eyes. The unknown man helps up Chaos and Chaos begins to come around. He tells Chaos to get out the ring. Chaos steps between the ropes and stands on the ring apron as the unknown man throws down the chair and picks up HHH. He grabs him in a reverse DDT above the chair and spins round for a neckbreaker. As he does this, Chaos catapults onto the top rope and leaps off for the Shooting Star Press. He lands on HHH as the unknown man is dropping for the neckbreaker driving HHH into the chair. The referee doesn't know what to do so he makes the count…1-2-3. The ref signals for the bell…

"And your winner by pinfall…CHAOS!"

Chaos gets to his feet with the help of the unknown man who is wearing all black. The ref raises Chaos' arm and then the mystery man helps Chaos out the ring. Austin is just coming around and gets to his feet. He kicks the ropes and begins to go red with anger. Triple H is slowly getting up and Austin begins to argue with him. They look to settle it and both men turn to walk away but Triple H turns Austin round and goes to boot him in the gut. Austin is ready though and kicks Triple H in the gut first. Triple H doubles over and Austin delivers the Stunner then grabs his title belt and walks off as Raw goes off the air. 


	3. 

OK I have only had one review so far so I'm guessing people don't like my story

OK I have only had one review so far so I'm guessing people don't like my story. So if I haven't got anymore reviews by the time I put up chapter 5, I'm gonna scrap the story. So please R&R!

Disclaimer- OK I don't own anyone in this fan fic except from Chaos and Sickness. The WWF owns all the rest.

****

The Reign of Chaos

Chapter 3- The Partner Is Revealed

Three nights later, Smackdown! kicks off live with hundreds of fans chanting "Chaos! Chaos!".

Michael Cole: Welcome to WWF Smackdown! Tonight we will hear from Chaos and the rumour is that he is going to introduce the man that helped him win on Raw.

Tazz: Don't forget Cole, Austin is gonna be facing Triple H in a steel cage match.

The commentators continue talking as there is an explosion on the stage and Linchpin begins to play. The fans leap to their feet as Chaos walks out from the back carrying his steel pipe as usual. He stands at the top of the ramp and takes off the sunglasses he is wearing and hangs them on his Chaos t-shirt. He walks down the ramp with a smile on his face and walks around the ring tagging fan's hands. He finally leaps onto the apron and throws his steel pipe into the ring. He then grabs the top rope and leaps over it swinging his legs to the side. He lands on the mat and picks up a mic that had been laid on the ring apron. He raises it to his mouth.

Chaos: Well well well… lets take a look at some video footage.

He points to the ovaltron and all the fans look at it. He leans on the ropes. The first scene is Triple H slamming the chair down into Austin's head on Raw.

Chaos: That's where it started to go wrong for you boys…

The ovaltron then shows Austin whipping Chaos towards Triple H and Triple H slamming a sledgehammer into Chaos' skull busting him wide open.

Chaos: True you were beating my ass there but then look what happened….

The ovaltron then skips to the lights going out and green spotlights showering down onto everything. Triple H and Austin wait for someone but the person slides in behind them and picks up a chair. The man in black slams the chair down into the back of HHH's head. He then slams it between Austin's eyes. It then skips to the unknown man holding HHH in a reverse DDT then swinging round as Chaos leaps onto the top rope and catapults off it. The mystery guy turns fully for the neckbreaker as Chaos spins in the air for the Shooting Star Press and hits it as the unknown partner of Chaos drops in a neckbreaker driving The Game into a chair for the pin and the win for Chaos. 

Chaos: Now I bet you are wondering who that was… Well let me introduce my partner… SICKNESS!

The lights black out and green spotlights flood the arena. Sweet Dreams begins to blare from the P.A. system and a man who looks very gothic and looks about 6'4" walks out from the back. He has black lipstick on his lips and sunglasses covering his eyes. He has a red bandanna with his shoulder length black hair with green highlights pulled through the back. He has fingerless elbow long black gloves on and his fingers are crowned with black nail polish. He has no top on but you can see his chest and upper arms, which are severely scarred. Two or three of which stand out particularly the word 'SiCK' on his chest and a crucifix scarred upside down into his upper left arm. He has a pair of ripped blue denim jeans which fall over his black mosher boots. He walks down the ramp with a sick sadistic smile across his face and he slowly slides under the ropes and stands in the middle of the ring. He sprays green fluid from his mouth upwards then roars showing his now green tongue. He then climbs onto the second turnbuckle and looks around at the crowd as they look on in confusion of whether to boo or cheer. He then jumps off the turnbuckle and stands on the turnbuckle on the opposite side of the ring. He looks around at the crowd reading all the signs before jumping off the turnbuckle and being handed the mic from Chaos.

Sickness: I have finally arrived and am ready to kick some ass with my partner. We have held numerous tag team titles together and I don't think the tag teams in this fed will be any problem. 

Chaos begins to become restless and begins to throw punches into mid air. He steps from foot to foot jabbing the air while his hands woosh backwards and forwards. Sickness becomes irritated by this and grabs one of Chaos' fists. Chaos looks annoyed and backs off and stands ion the corner before pulling himself onto the top rope and sitting down watching Sickness.

Sickness: Now as I was saying… We are heading straight for the tag team division and after that we will focus on bigger things such as the Intercontinental title and the Heavyweight title. Now all I have left to say is… GET DOWN WITH THAT!

Chaos slides off the ropes and drops to the mat. He rolls under the ropes then stands up and looks at Sickness who steps between the ropes and drops off the apron. Both men walk to the back as the crowd begin to cheer lightly. They stop at the top of the ramp and turn to look at the crowd. They raise their arms and the crowd's cheer gets louder. They then drop their arms and walk backstage as the crowd quieten down.


	4. 

Disclaimer- OK I don't own anyone in this fan fic except from Chaos and Sickness

Disclaimer- OK I don't own anyone in this fan fic except from Chaos and Sickness. The WWF owns all the rest.

****

The Reign of Chaos

Chapter 4- Austin Vs Triple H

Later on the same night that Chaos introduced the wrestling world to Sickness, Triple H is to face Stone Cold Steve Austin in a Steel Cage match. Lights around the rafters begin to flash and the cage begins to lower around the ring. It connects with the mat and ring technicians make final checks to make sure it is secure. As they do this the crowd leap to their feet as the glass smash echoes around the arena and Disturbed's guitar riffs begin to play over the P.A. system. Stone Cold Steve Austin walks out from the back dragging his World Wrestling Federation Heavyweight title along the ground behind him.

"First, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 252 pounds…From Victoria, Texas…He is the World Wrestling Federation Champion…STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!"

The Texas Rattlesnake walks up the steep steps then steps between the ropes. He walks over to a corner and stands on it raising his arms above his head with his middle fingers in the air. He then does this on the other three turnbuckles getting a huge pop from the crowd every time. He then leans against a turnbuckle watching as Triple H's music hits and the lights go out. Purple strobe lights flash as Triple H walks out with his head down, his IC title around his waist and a bottle of water in his hand. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley is with him and she stands beside him as he pours some of the water over his head before throwing his hair back and walking to the ring with Stephanie in pursuit. 

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, he weighs in at 246 pounds…From Greenwich, Connecticut…He is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental champion…TRIPLE H!"

He gets to the bottom of the ramp and throws his belt off then steps into the cage as ring technicians lock the door. Both men stand eye to eye and begin to talk trash as the ref calls for the bell to be rung. The match begins and both men lock up. Triple H pushes Austin back into the corner then breaks the hold and begins to deliver hard right into Austin's gut. He then grabs his head and pulls him out the corner. He turns him round and slams his head down into the turnbuckle causing Austin to fall back onto his back on the mat. Triple H walks out the corner and jumps up and lands a knee drop onto Austin's chest. The Game then goes for the cover… 1-2-The Rattlesnake kicks out. Triple H drags him to his feet and hits him with a hard right hand then throws him into the side of the cage. Austin falls to the mat again and Triple H takes his time going for the cover and only gets a one count. Triple H stands up again and pulls Austin to his feet. The Game swings Austin off the ropes and delivers a face buster driving Stone Cold's face into his knee. Triple H waits for Austin to get up and as Austin does he grabs him and goes for the Pedigree. He hooks his arms and is about to jump up and fall to the mat when Austin reverses the move into a back body drop. Austin walks over to the door and begins to pull at it trying to open it but Stephanie walks over and begins to argue with Stone Cold about something. Austin seems to get mad and turns to give HHH more punishment. He only receives a clothesline though from the Game who got up while Austin argued with Stephanie. Triple H then picks up Austin. He grabs him and DDT's him into the mat. The Game then gets back up and grabs the cage and starts to climb it. He gets halfway up before Austin hits him in the back then pulls him off it. HHH falls back onto the mat as Austin goes to climb the cage himself. He gets about halfway as well before Triple H drags him off it. The Game and Austin then begin to throw punches at each other and the ref gets in the middle to separate them. The ref gets knocked down though and lies on the mat motionless as the fight begins to go Austin's way. He kicks him in the gut and delivers the Stone Cold Stunner and goes for the pin but the ref doesn't see so Austin gets up and drags the ref to his feet arguing with him. This gives HHH enough time to get up and persuade Stephanie to throw him in a chair. As Stephanie is about to throw it, Mr McMahon walks out and walks down the ramp looking very pissed off. He walks around the ring to Stephanie and grabs her hand before she can throw the chair. He drags her towards the ramp as Triple H watches on going irate. Austin turns and both men begin throwing punches again. Triple H gets the advantage this time though and he delivers a kick to the gut of his own. He then hooks Austin's arms and drives him into the mat with the Pedigree. He is about to go for the cover when he sees something on the stage. He begins to shout something and the crowd look up to see Mr McMahon and Stephanie slowly backing down the ramp as Chaos and Sickness walk towards them with a chair each. Both McMahon's get down the ramp and are quick to get around the ring as Triple H begins to climb the cage to attack both men. Triple H is about halfway up the cage when both Chaos and Sickness drive the chair into the side of the cage hitting HHH's fingers. The Game falls back to the mat as both Chaos and Sickness throw their chairs over the cage and begin to climb. They both reach the top and Sickness makes a death defying leap and hits a high cross body on Triple H knocking him down to the mat. Both men lie grabbing their ribs as Chaos looks down. Sickness is first to his feet and picks up Austin. He grabs him in a reverse DDT position and the crowd leap to their feet as they see a smile grow across Chaos' face. He leaps and begins to spin in the air as Sickness spins round and is about to drop the neckbreaker when Chaos on Austin's ribs driving him down with a lot more force as Sickness drops the neckbreaker. All four men lie motionless as the ref looks around in disbelief and the crowd scream at what they have just seen. Sickness is first to his feet again and he helps up Chaos. They each pick up a steel chair and begin to beat on Austin and Triple H. Sickness drives the chair into HHH's ribs while Chaos just brings the chair down hard on Austin's back. Both The Game and The Rattlesnake lie unconscious as the cage rises and Chaos and Sickness leave the ring and after sending a message that will remain with the Game and Austin for a long time. Stephanie jumps into the ring in tears to help her husband as Mr McMahon looks a hole in Sickness and Chaos who both have smiles on their faces as Smackdown goes off the air.


End file.
